fairytailfanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dante Weakstone
Dante Weakstone -''' jest młodym dobrze zapowiadającym się magiem. Głównym bohaterem zbioru sag BlackChessa. Wygląd Średniego wzrostu, krótko obcięty młodzian, o nirbieskich oczach i czarnych włosach. Dobrze zbudowany, ubiera się w proste ubrania, nieskomplikowane w kroju. Nosi na rękach czarne rękawiczki które zasłaniają jego ręce. Zdejmuje je do użycia swojej płomienne magii. Osobowość Jest on bezwzględny, nie ma skrupułów. Jest taki dla ludzi złych opentanych przez grzech. Dla ludzi dobrych natomiast jest miły i uczynny, pomaga ludziom w potrzebie. Ma bardzo dobre kontaktwy z dziećmi. Jest świetnym aktorem, potrafi oszukać praktycznie każdego. Jednak gdy ktoś skrzywdzi bliskie mu osoby wpada w wściekłość i naprawdę bardzo trudno jest go opanować. Jak do tej pory jedyną osobą której się to udało nie używając siły to Francesca. Historia Dante młodzieńcze lata spędził w sierocińcu. Zakonnice znalazły go pod bramami sierocińca i nadały mu imię Dante. Był wtedy jednak zupełnie inny niż teraz żywiołowy, uśmiechnięty i kochał się wygłupiać, jednak z jakiegoś powodu dzieci się go bały. Przez co nie chciały się z nim bawić. Dante chcąc być zauważonym, wszczynał kłótnie i bójki, z których zawsze mimo znacznej przewagi innych dzieci wychodził bez szwanku. Jedyną osobą która potrafiła go opanować był ksiądz który często ich odwiedzał i ogólnie był odpowiedzialny za sierociniec. Pewnego dnia sierociniec zaatakowała pewna mroczna gildia, zabijali dzieci, gwałcili zakonnice, a Dante mógł się temu tylko przyglądać, próbował uratować swoją wychowawczynię, został brutalnie odepchnięty przez jednego agresorów. Drugi zaś złapał go i pobrał mu krew. W ostatniej chwili ksiądz uratował chłopaka przed porwaniem jak i kilkoro innych dzieci, powiedział Dantemu by pokonywał zło i kroczył ścieżką dobra i sprawiedliwości, podając mu piękną katanę. Używając magii ognia osłonił on dzieci własnym ciałem, kazał im uciekać. Po ostatniej eksplozji ubrania księdza rozpadły się i było widać pokryty blizną znak gildii, było to coś przypominające wróżkę z ogonem i to był ostatni widok jaki widział Dante, od wybuchu wylądował w śniegu i stracił przytomność. Gdy się ocknął trzymając katanę nikogo już w pobliżu nie było, z wyjątkiem jej przyjaciółki która jako jedna z niewielu potrafiła mu się postawić, a po sierocińcu nie było śladu. Dante postanowił że kiedyś się zemści i roniąc jedną łzę odszedł wraz z przyjaciółką do pobliskiego miasta. Kilka lat później znaleźli ich agenci pracujący dla Rady Magii, a on został wcielony do gildii Star Breakers. Przyjął on też nazwisko Weakstone, nazwisko księdza który uratował mu życie. Magia i Umiejętności '''Mistrz walki mieczem: Potrafi świetnie posługiwać się magią miecza, oraz walkczyć mieczem będącym cały czas w pochwie. Ponadprzeciętna siła: 'Posiada on nadludzką siłę, potrafi uderzeniem pięści spowodować powalenie drzewa. '''Ogromna wytrzymałość: '''Potrafi on wytrzymać wiele zwykle śmietrelnych ran. Jest również w stanie oprzeć się niektórym czarom wiążącym. thumb|Magia Flames of Purgatory 'Magia Flames of Purgatory (煉獄の魔法の炎 Rengoku no Mahō no Monō): Magia użwająca płomieni z czyścica, spalających wszelką materię nieorganiczną jak i organiczną należącą do grzeszników, jeśli osoba nie splamiła się grzechem, Dante nie jest w stanie spalić go stoimi płomieniami, płomienie mają różne kolory zależnie od Demona do jakiego należą. W magii Flames of Purgatory istnieje siedem różnych kolorów płomieni. Magia Miecza (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Dante opanował także sztukę władania mieczem na bardzo wysokim poziomie czego skutkiem było nauczenie się magii miecza. Ten rodzaj magii, jak sam wskazuje, skupia się na użytkowaniu ostrzy. Weakstnoe używa tylko jednego miecza Arcystrażnika. Magia Tarota (タロットの魔法 Tarotto no Mahō): Magia ta polega na używaniu zaklęć dzięki mocy kart tarota. Wiekszość osób uważa że czarów jest tyle ile kart czyli 22, ale to błędne twierdzenie, każde z 22 kart ma swoje oddzielne kilka zaklęć. Ciekawostki *Przed ujawnieniem że Simon jest bratem Kagury, on miał nim być, jednak potem zrezynowano z tego pomysłu. *Jego rywalem z drużyny jest Thidin z którym pojedynek najczęściej kończy się remisem. Mimo że Thidin jest numerem 4, a Dante ma 6. *Bardzo często pija jogurty pitne o smakach: Truskawkowy, Karmelowy lub czekoladowy. *Jego ulubionym daniem jest pizza peperoni. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie bazujące na innych postaciach Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Star Breakers Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika BlackChess Kategoria:Nieskończone